Mutant Tech Upgrade
by HazelHype
Summary: She was the one person Wade never wanted to have near the battle. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Can this technopath/electropath help them? But more importantly, can she be the shining light for the time-traveling cyborg? Rated M, obviously. Definitely will have smut. Chapters are named after songs, just FYI
1. Little Miss Betty

She was a very unique mutant. And it was actually because of unique circumstances that she met Wade Wilson. He had needed some technological upgrades and a patron at Sister Margret's had mentioned his little niece being really good with technology. So, he paid a visit with Betty, Buck's niece. One thing Buck had forgotten to mention was that Betty was a hot little number. Five feet, seven inches of red and blue haired, plus-sized, curvy sexiness that was a badass as well as having a fine ass. But, unlike most people who see Wade for the first time, she didn't say anything cruel or rude. She welcomed him in after he stated he was a friend of her uncle's. She fixed every technological problem he threw her way, even offering some of her own weaponry as a sign of good faith on her part.

Wade had to admit that he liked her, even joked around and offered her to be in a threesome with him and his totally hot wife, Vanessa. But what threw him for a loop was the day she showed him her mutations. She was what could only be described as a "technopath." She explained that it was the reason she was so good with technology. She was able to understand what made machines tick. It was like she could see and understand an unknown language. And the best thing she could do with this gift was literally surf the internet. While she was able to sit comfortably in her chair, all her hand had to do was touch her hard drive and her brain was off in the world wide web. It was how she made her living, hacking terrorist groups as a cyber bounty hunter.

Another mutation was her ability to manipulate electricity. It was why she wore huge rubber bands on her arms: she was a walking conductor. Her emotions were a big factor in how powerful her electricity could be, When she was afraid, she could barely form sparks. When she was beyond pissed off, she could short out an entire metropolis. When she was calm and in control, she could do anything she put her mind to. And anytime she used this mutation, a blue pattern started glowing across her skin, making her look like a circuit board.

She could also manipulate the electrons in someone's body. One of her favorite parts about that ability was using the electrons to access memories in someone's mind. Make someone emotionally manipulated and easily crumbled.

Even after all that crazy shit she went through from knowing Wade, she still cared about the dumbass. She was worried everyday he didn't call her after Vanessa's murder. But a weeks months later, Betty received a call from an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Betty, it's Wade." The mercenary said.

"Wade? Where have you been? First, you totally disappear after Vanessa died, then you have Chrome Ivan Drago watch over me and not give me any clue as to where you are, now you call me out of the blue? I want answers, Wilson!"

"I'll give them to you when I get to your house." Wade answered.

"Which will be when exactly?"

"Right now." The line then went dead and a knock was made on her front door.

Betty threw her phone on the couch and picked up her Plasma Blaster she hid under the coats on the coat rack. She charged it up using the electrons in her body and slowly unlocked the door. Once the locks were taken care of, she quickly twisted the knob and swung the door open, aiming her gun at whoever was on the other side. Thankfully, she let out a breath she had been holding when saw it was Wade. "Hey, Betty." He said.

She suddenly tensed and raised her blaster again when she saw someone behind him. The guy looked like he had seen Hell. She saw he had a large gun on his back and several other weapons on his belt, along with an ash-covered teddy bear. But the biggest shock to her was seeing his metal arm and glowing eye.

Wade used his middle finger to push the barrel of her gun down to the floor. "He's with me." He said casually.

"I don't care who he's with. I wanna know who the fuck he is." She said.

"Name's Cable, ma'am." He answered grimly but kept eye contact.

Betty smiled and put her blaster back under her coat rack. "Why can't you be more like him, Wade?" She complained.

Deadpool did a few double takes between her and Cable before replying. "Just what exactly are you insinuating?"

"You need manners like him. Unlike you, he introduced himself and waited to be welcomed in instead of barging into my house and demanding upgrades just because he knew my uncle. Now, going into a completely unrelated topic, did you become someone's prison bitch?" This caused Wade to give her a curious look, one which made her laugh. "Silver Sputnik may have left out details as to where you were, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist, let alone a mutant like me, to figure out you were arrested. Besides, I saw it on the news."

"She's a mutant?" Cable asked Wade.

"What?" Wade turned to him. "Is it already bad enough that you killed Black Tom and hate Indian music? Now you gotta hate my best mutant buddy?" He then shook his head. "This is beyond racial intolerance, you purebred Aryan ass prick."

"Shut up!" Both Cable and Betty yelled together.

"The fuck you need from me, Wade?" Betty asked.

"I need...The Big One." He answered.

Betty cocked an eyebrow and said in a scarily calm voice, "The Big One? The very same Big One that I said could never, and I mean NEVER, be used for anything unless it could change everything for an outcome we absolutely want? That Big One?"

"Yes." Wade nodded.

The younger mutant then punched Wade so hard that he fell backwards. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She screamed. She then pointed at Cable and shouted, "Don't answer that!"

Cable didn't know how she knew he was going to answer, but he decided to find out later. Right now, he knew that if they were to win this fight and change the fate of his family, they needed this woman to help them. "Listen, we need whatever you got to prevent a kid from becoming a psychopath. I came from the future and I need to save my family. And If I don't, then my trip here was a waste of my fucking time. I'm willing to give this fucking idiot a chance to talk the kid out of it, but if he doesn't, I kill him and be on my way."

Betty looked back and forth between the two people in front of her before letting out an irritated groan. "Fine." She grumbled. She went into her kitchen with Cable and Deadpool behind her, the later rubbing his sore cheek in the process."

"That right hook is a lot stronger than I remember." He commented.

"Yeah, well," She sighed as she opened her refrigerator. She reached into the back before taking out a Tupperware bowl. "I did tell you that my defensive skills would improve." She opened the bowl and pulled out an object wrapped in paper. She proceeded to unwrap it and reveal what looked like a black Rubik's cube with one of the center cubes sticking out like a button on the top. "My pride and joy: The Big One." She said.

"What does it do?" Cable asked.

"Imagine if the atom bomb and the hydrogen bomb had a very hardcore one night stand. This would be their bastard baby." She said with a smirk.

"And you keep it in your fridge?" He asked with an unsure look on his face..

"It was wrapped and kept in a Tupperware bowl." She countered. "It can create a destructive beam so powerful that it will level anything in its path. Kinda like a Dragon Ball Z Spirit Bomb sort of deal. It can be used more than once, the battery has a lifespan of four hundred years. The only catch is that only _I_ can activate it."

"Go ahead and tell him why, my little spark plug." Wade encouraged.

Betty rolled her eyes, but answered anyway. "My mutation allows me to manipulate electricity and control technology. This cube will only unlock with a particular pattern and the right amount of electricity."

"What kind of pattern?" Cable asked.

"My brain wave pattern." She then turned around and lifted her shirt to reveal her back. Along her spine was a pattern that reminded him of a circuit board. "The circuits spread across my body and help me connect to any form of technology. I can either run it the way it was made, or give it a kick-ass upgrade. I can unlock the electric switch using my brain wave pattern and generate enough electricity to set it off. But both have to be done at the exact same time or else."

"Wait! You never mentioned this part to me!" Wade said. "Or else what?"

"Or else...we all go bye-bye." She answered softly as if it were not to be said out loud.

"You seriously think that this is a good idea?" Cable asked the mercenary. "I mean, she's crazy compared to you, and that's sayin' something."

"I prefer the term 'eccentric.'" Betty said, causing both men to turn to her. "Besides, when your brain has been to the places mine has been, you tend to not return the way you left." She then went to her room to change into something she could move more easily in. Something she knew she could fight in.


	2. The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow

"...and that is why 'Sisterhood Of The Traveling Pants' is pure pornography." Wade explained.

"Oh." The cab driver said as if understanding.

"God, I wish I finished college." The woman, Domino, said from the backseat.

In the back sat Domino, Betty and Cable. It was very awkward, being this close to people she had never met before. She held her weapon in her lap and kept sneaking glances at Cable, wanting so badly to ask questions, but was too intimidated to even try.

Domino noted the new girl had rubber bands on her arm. "So, why the rubber bands?"

"My electricity can come out at any part of my body, not just my hands. The rubber bands help to contain it. But if I were to remove them and get insanely pissed off, I become a walking Tesla Coil." She explained.

Wade was snickering up front. "So...so basically..." He stammered between fits of laughter. "You're a human-sized hard-on and the rubber bands are the condom?" He turned to find no one smiling at his analogy and turned back with an awkward cough.

"And Vanessa wanted to have kids with you?" Betty asked. She sighed and let her head fall back against the seat. She then turned to face Cable and decided to just go for it. "What happens to us in the future?" He turned and glanced at her before she finished. "Mutants, I mean."

"It's not pretty." He sighed. "This generation fucks everything into a coma."

"Does anyone try to prevent this?" Betty asked.

"There are a few. But they die pretty quickly. No one can really fix what's going to happen. That's why I came here." He then lifted the teddy bear up and looked at it with so much sorrow. "I gotta save my daughter. She's the only light I've got in the piss-poor darkness."

"What about her mother, your wife?" Domino asked from her side of the back seat.

"She and I haven't really been a bonding family couple as of late. We were about to get a divorce. But then shit hit the fan." He explained.

"How'd that happen?" The electropath asked.

Cable sighed before explaining. "I was born into war. Bred into it. It's not something you learn to get over. And this kid is going to wish I had died in the womb should he kill today."

"I'm sorry." Betty said. When the cyborg glanced at her, she could have sworn she saw his face soften just ever so slightly.

"Okay!" Wade suddenly cut in. "All this negativity is really turning me off." He then turned to face everyone in the back. "When we get there, Betty, I need you to be a distraction for Juggernaut."

"Juggernaut? Is this the crazy-big guy you said had a thing for redheads?" Betty asked.

"Yeah...sorry, but yeah." Deadpool nodded.

Betty sighed before speaking. "If I'm going into the field with you guys, I need a name."

"OOH! How about 'Techie'?" Wade asked with enthusiasm.

"How about 'Circuit'?" Domino asked.

"Upgrade." Cable muttered, causing everyone to turn to him. He wasn't even looking to ward them, his gaze was out the window.

Betty smiled at the last one and nodded. "Upgrade...I like it." She shifted in her spot, liking the fact that she now had a hero name.

The cab then stopped in front of the orphanage and everyone got out. Betty, now christened as Upgrade, got out on Cable's side. She looked up at the building and didn't like it one bit. "Damn. This place just oozes 'creepy cult'."

They lined up at the entrance and Wade questioned Cable about the bear. And the cyborg answered. "It's my daughter's. Her name is Hope." He then slid something under one of the mercenary's straps on his chest. They then turned and charged onto the property.

They ran up and the moment Upgrade saw the Juggernaut, her eyes widened. She did not expect him to be that big. But when she saw the kid, she knew she had to help him. She had been in his place, hated for what she was. So she bit the inside of her cheek and pressed the button on the cube, opening a hole in place of the button. A metallic liquid-looking substance crawled out and climbed along her left arm, shredding the rubber bands in the process. It covered her arm and whirled in excitement, almost as if it were alive. It shaped until it resembled a small canon. Wade looked over and groaned. "Seriously! What is with everyone and the Winter Soldier arms?!"

"Considering that this is nano-technology, it's more of an Iron Man arm." Upgrade stated.

They then came up on the big guy and the kid, who wore aviator sunglasses and had his hood up. "Russell, why are you dressed as the Unabomber?" Wade asked. The kid then lifted his fist and sent a fire ball into the door, blast it into splinters. "Oh, that's why." Wade sighed. The kid then went inside.

The group of heroes charged forward and went to follow, but Juggernaut blocked them. "I'm gonna shove the red guy up the old guy's ass." He said menacingly.

"Try this on for size, big boy." Upgrade just said as she pointed the cannon at the giant and fired. The blast blew him and tangled him into the swing set. The kick on the blast pushed Upgrade back a few yards, but she kept her footing.

Juggernaut untangled himself from the swing set and started back to Upgrade, grinning in the process. "I like 'em feisty." He chuckled. "Especially when they got red hair like you do, Doll."

The red head stepped up, not backing down. She lifted her arm once more, preparing to fire again. "Be gentle, baby. It's my first time." She said in a mocking tone before firing again. This time, the giant dodged it and ran straight for Upgrade. Everyone jumped in and tried to get Juggernaut to go down. Domino used her power of probability manipulation to just make sure none of them were killed. No matter what attack was thrown his way, the Juggernaut threw it back twice as hard.

Eventually, someone came to help them. Apparently, Wade had made a stop before they went to Betty's house. And she had never been happier to see Colossus than she was at this moment. "Pick on someone your own size!" He called out to Juggernaut. He then launched himself and punched the giant's helmet.

"We need to get to Russell." Wade said. All three of them ran toward the kid, who they saw going into some sort of assembly hall. Upgrade saw that people were coming and snuck around to the side of the assembly hall. She found a door and got in just in time to see the head master bursting in. He saw her and gasped. "Who are you?!"

It all hit Betty at once. She turned to the stage and saw the instruments of torture. The banners calling her kind an abomination. She remembered everything. But she had thought it was only her orphanage that did this to mutants. Apparently, it was a chain. As she stared at everything that brought her pain her childhood, the cannon on her arm shrank and took form of her appendage, looking like a chrome glove. She turned back and saw Russell coming inside, screaming in a demanding voice to the head master. "SAY IT!"

The head master ran to the stage, leaving Betty to Russell. She turned to him and gave him a sorrowful look. A single tear escaped her right eye as she recited the verse that had been engraved into her memory. "Blessed are the wicked who are healed by my hand."

Russell turned to her and saw the look in her eyes. "He hurt you, didn't he?"

Upgrade took off her vest and slowly walked up to Russell. "Not him, but someone just like him certainly did. Every single day." She showed him the marks on her back and lifted up her hair to reveal a scar on her neck. "And he always said he was healing us. That God would relieve us of our heavy burdens." She turned back and took his hands. Despite the burning, she held on. "If you kill him, then he's right. Not just about you, but about all of us."

Russell looked from the head master to Upgrade. He saw the pain in her eyes as she stared at him. "He hurt me! Everyday!"

"And my head master hurt me, too." Upgrade stated. "He touched me in ways no person in his position should ever touch a child. But I got out." At this moment, Wade and Cable burst in. But they froze as they watched the woman talk to Russell. "I found people who were hurt like me. I made friends who showed me that I could be more than what that asshole said I was. And you can do the same."

"How?" Russell sobbed with tears running down his cheeks as the fire in his hands started to cool.

"You can start by making friends. I'll be your friend. I don't care what anyone says. There is hope. And I plan to do everything I can to show you. But if you don't believe me, then kill me." She said.

"Russell!" Wade called. The young boy turned to the mercenary and was shocked to see him pull out a suppression collar. Upgrade had no idea what that thing was, but the things she would do with it would be incredible. He then clipped it on and stood out in the open. "If you don't believe her, don't kill her. She's one of the few people who I know I have absolutely no chance with hooking up with that I actually like, despite that fact. If you're gonna kill someone, kill me."

"A child should never be burdened with such power!" The head mast shouted from the stage causing everyone to turn to him. He then pulled out a pistol from one of the floor boards and aimed it at Russell. Betty saw it in slow motion. He pulled the trigger and Wade jumped in the path of the bullet. At the same time, Cable ran over and pulled both Upgrade and Russell into his arms and rolled them both out of the way.

Once they recovered, Bethany stood up and lifted her right arm. "Let me heal you with my own hand, asshole!" She screamed as she unleashed a bolt of lightning from her hand. It zapped the head master and threw him back to hit the wall. She dropped her arm and ran to Wade. She knelt next to him and held his head up. "Wade? Are you okay?"

"OW!" He shouted as he felt where the bullet hit him. He pushed his finger into his suit and pulled out a dented arcade token. "One hundred percent high-grade led." He muttered. He then turned to Cable in disbelief. "You knew. You used your last charge to save me. You'll never see her daughter again."

"She's safe. That's all that matters." He then lifted the teddy bear to show that it was no longer dirty. "Besides, I plan to stick around for a while, maybe see if I can't make the future a little lighter."

Wade gasped and stood up. "That means you like me."

"No, I don't." Cable said.

"Yes you do." Wade countered.

"No, I don't." The cyborg said firmly.

"Alright, we'll flip for it. Heads: you did it for me. Tails: you did it for me." He then flipped the dented token and didn't even bother to catch it, letting it fall to the ground. "I'm not even gonna look 'cause I know you did it for me."

Russell was able to get the collar off because of a shank he made from a pen, and thanks to Domino, who got all the kids out of the building, they figured out the code to unlock it. Wade then stood and went to hug Cable, much to the discomfort of the latter. "Come on. Pelvis to pelvis."

 _*SHNK*_

"There's a knife in my dick, isn't there?" Wade asked.

"There's a knife in your dick." Cable nodded with expression still stone. Betty laughed at that.

Wade let go of him and backed away. Everyone then went back toward the cab. Along the way, Upgrade picked up the cube she had earlier and used her technopathy to put the nano-tech back inside. The hole sealed and became a button. She let out a sigh of relief, grateful that the kid didn't need to be killed.


	3. You Spin My Head Right Round

The ride home was a tight squeeze. It got to where Betty, being the smallest person in the back seat, had to sit in Cable's lap. Not that she really minded. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't think that the cyborg was attractive. And she kind of figured he liked her considering every time they hit a bump, he would grasp her hips. He brushed it off as though it were a reflex, but she could see the embarrassment in his eyes when asked him why he did it.

She got out when they reached her house and looked back at Cable. "You wanna stay with me until you get proper living arrangements?" He looked at her and thought for a moment before getting out of the cab and followed the younger woman along her driveway. "I have a spare room. It's got a bed, television, bathroom's down the hall. Help yourself to what's in the kitchen."

"Thank you." He said in his low voice.

Once inside, Betty put her cube back in the refrigerator. She then pulled out two beers and set one on the island counter while she opened the second for herself. After taking two big gulps of her beer she turned and saw er new house guest standing near her hallway, looking at the photos on the wall. She walked up with the unopened beer in hand and noticed that he was staring at one of her teenage self holding an eight-year-old boy in her arms. Both were smiling big. "Trevor. My little brother."

"Where's he at now?"

"Xavier's." She sighed. "He was dumped at the same orphanage as I was, always asking the same questions I did. 'What did I do?'"

"Do you see him often?" Cable asked.

"No." Betty answered with a slight sadness in her voice. "As badly as I was treated, Trevor had it worse. He has a physical mutation. You can't see it in the photo, but under his shirt, he has yellow scales. The head master ordered the staff to scub them off. He knew they'd never come off. He just wanted my brother to suffer. And he also did things to him that he did to me. It was so traumatic that my brother actually blocked all of his memories, including the ones of me." This caused Cable to turn to her with sympathy in his eyes. "He doesn't know who I am. Xavier offered to help return his memories of me. But I knew that the memories of the orphanage would return with them. So, I decided to let him start a new life, a better one. Even if I had to be removed from the picture."

Cable now saw something in this woman. Before, when he first met her, he thought she was just some crazy girl. But now, he saw everything she was and more. She had been hurt, both physically and emotionally, ripped from her family, and yet, when given the opportunity to be with him again, she chose to let him have a better life without her. "You gave it all up just so he wouldn't remember the Hell he went through."

"That's what you do for family." She said she held out the extra beer for him. "You sacrifice what you can to ensure their safety."

Cable took the beer and watched as Betty walked to her own room before opening his beer and taking a long swig. Taking a glance back at the picture on the wall, he saw that this woman was no different than him.

* * *

Betty had changed out of her clothes and into a pair of white pajama bottoms and a black low-cut, half t-shirt. She sat in her room and listened to her iPod for an hour before deciding to get another beer. She owned her door and went straight to the kitchen, still listening to her music. Had she chose to leave it in her room, she would have heard the shower in the bathroom turn off.

She looked in her refrigerator and saw that Cable had a couple more beers, which she did not mind in the slightest. She grabed another and popped the top to take a quick drink. She then looked down at her iPod and walked back to room,trying to switch songs. But if that pause between songs, she heard the bathroom door open, making her look up. The song she had picked was very unintenonal, but what she saw was a perfect fit for it. She had picked "Sexyback" and what she saw fit the lyrics.

Cable had walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Steam just rolled off of every hard muscle, making him shine in the dimly lit hallway. His once slicked-back military hair was new wet mess. What really caught her offguard Was seeing the metal coating his body. Half of his left pectoral was replaced by some sort of armor, but it looked like it was eating away at his flesh. Almost like a virus.

Cable had not realized that Betty was in the hallway until he stepped out. She had a beer in one hand and her iPod in the other with her headphones in her ears. Her eyes were wide and a pink blush crept onto her pale cheeks as she stared at his half-naked body, not really knowing how to address him in his current state. He noticed that her wild blue and red curls were pulled back into a bun. He then saw her shirt. Low-cut with the bottom barely reaching her belly button. The draw strings of her bottoms were untied and made them loose enough to just barely tug if he wanted to push them down her legs. He couldn't fool himself by denying his attraction to the woman.

Betty continued to stare at him, unable to move. Suddenly seeing the water droplet fall from his hair, she watched as some landed on his shoulder and dripped down his chest. Her core ached with need, just wanting to lick them from his skin. And she wasn't the only one with dirty thoughts. Cable wanted to turn her around and push her against the wall, rip off what was left of her shirt and leave marks on her shoulder.

Neither moved, they dared not. But the persperation on the beer bottle Betty held had collected so much and her grip had limped lightly, causing the bottle to slide out of her hand and land on her carpeted floor. The sudden thud caused them both to jump slightly and look on the floor, and wit the shft of her head, her earbuds fell out of her ears, letting Cable ightly hear the song she was listening to. The beer poored from its container and was absornned into the rug. But that was the last thing on Betty's mind. She slowly looked up to find that Cable had taken a step closer to her. She could actually feel the heat radiating off of him.

"It's up to you." He saIid huskily.

Betty finally blinked before asking, "Wh-what?"

"I will only touch you if you tell me you want me to. And not before then." He explained, his gaze so intense that she could have climaxed from that alone.

The ball was in her court, and briefly broke her gaze froom the cyborg to take a breath. The moment she looked back up at him, she swallowed the lump in her throat said, "Yes."


	4. Boombastic

Cable quickly lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, crashing his mouth against hers. Betty then seemed to spring to life because she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned and she opened her mouth to lick his lips. She was happy to feel his mouth part open to give access. Most guys who she kissed this dominantly were too intimidated to open their mouths for her. But he seemed turned on by her neediness for him. And she could feel it.

He had his robotic arm wrapped around her waist and kneaded her ass cheek with his right. The desperation behind the kiss definitely made him hard. Just feeling Betty trying pull him as close to her body as she possibly could was enough for him to confirm it. He let his right hand travel down her leg and lift it to hike over his hip. It gave him room to gring against her crotch, using the friction to slightly relieve their ache.

Betty used every bit of strength she had to jump up and wrap her other leg around his hip. She pulled herself up to where she was level with him and held on. The solid muscle under her finger made her shiver with antisipation.

Cable then started making his way back to his room with his new lover in his arms. Kicking his door open, he was quick to go in and place her on the bed. He didn't want to seperate from her, but he knew he had to in order to start a task he had been planning the moment he saw her in the hallway. Once he managed to find the strength to pull away, he looked down at her with dark, seductive intent.

Betty's heart raced as she watched him reach for the collar of her shirt with both hands. Once in his grasp, with minimum effort, he ripped it open, right down the middle, making her gasp, "I liked that shirt."

Cable smirked and said, "I'll get you another one."

Just as he was about to attack her neck, she stopped him. "Wait!" He pulled back in confusion, not sure if he would be able to really stop. But she looked into his eyes and asked, 'What's your name?"

With a soft sigh, he lowly breathed, "Nathan." And then, he attached his lips to her neck.

Betty gasped as she felt him giving her tiny, sharp love bites. The kind that were sure to leave marks. As he continued his minstrations, she wrapped her arms around him. Her left arm wrapped around his neck while her right drifted upward, making her finger tangle in his still-wet hair. She moaned loudly as he started grinding against her again, teasing her.

Nathan soon left her neck and started kissing his way down to her chest. He moved his hands to grab her perfect tits. The fit perfectly in his hands. He then sucked on each of her nipples, sending shocks up her spine and down to her core. He then pushed them together and pressed his face bewteen them, motorboating them. God, these tits were best he had ever seen. Certainly the best he ever touched.

He then kissed his way down her belly right to where he was met with her pajama bottoms. Instead of ripping them off, he gripped the sides and gently tugged them off of her. Once off, he tossed them aside, not caring where they landed. He looked at Betty's most intimate area and smirked. A neatly trimmed patch of hair resided over her mound, red with a blue streak down the middle. The smell of her arousal was enough to drive him crazy. It had been so long since he had been this intimate with a woman. His own wife was even like a stranger to him. But the moment he realized his attraction to this woman, he knew he would show her what a real man he was.

He bent forward and gave a long lick up her opening, listening to her moan. It sounded like music to his ears. He then took her left leg and dragged it over his shoulder, giving him better access to his newly-claimed prize. His tongue darted into her folds and lapped at her clit, making Betty screech in pure bliss. She reached for his head with both of her hands, getting a strong grip on his hair. She had held him in a certain spot and knew that she would cum very quickly if he kept the pace and position of his minstrations. Sure enough, when he felt her leg tighten up on his shoulder, he quickened his pace and listened to her sing.

Betty screamed as she felt her orgasm hit her like a punch to the gut. She was in tears. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt this good. As her breathing started to calm down, she looked at Nathan through hooded eyes and saw him stand up and remove his towel. How it stayed on his waist, she had no idea. But she was certainly happy with the big reveal. He was hung. The girth was impressive on its own. But the length, she had no idea of how that thing would fit inside of her.

Nathan took hold of her hips and turned her on her stomach, giving her ass a light smack in the process. Betty jumped slightly from the sting, making the cyborg smirk. She turned to look at him and playfully scoffed at the look on his face. "I couldn't resist." He said with the smirk still on his face. He leaned in and kissed his way up her spine, making her feel all tingly in the process. Once he was perfectly lined up with her body, he took hold of his cock and rubbed the head along her slick folds, loving the gasps she was eliciting.

Betty couln't stand to be teased, not when she was this cock-hungry for him. Thankfully, she didn't have long to wait as he soon push the head in. It was a slow process, considering how big he was. Nathan never even thought about how tight she could be, but the moment he felt it, he was determined to make her only crave him. He would slowly push in and then pull back, going further in with each thrust. He gently pushed her legs apart by a few iches to give himself better access and make it easier on her. After a few more thrusts, he was able to push him self completely inside her tight channel.

Soon enough, the slow, gentle thrusts weren't enough. Betty arched her back with each thrust, trying to create more friction. The cyborg took the hint and sped up. The quick change of pace made Betty moan loudly. It sounded like she was chanting a mantra, each just slightly louder than the last. She turned to bite the pillow she was resting on, not really knowing what else to do. But Nathan leaned forward and sucked on her shoulder. In between these little minstrations, he whispered, "I wanna hear you scream my name." And he sped up his thrusts. Soon, the bed was rocking backand forth, hitting the all and creaking from years of no use.

Betty groaned loudly before opening her mouth. "God, Nathan! Fuck me!" To which, he very much complied. He sat up and gripped her hips to pull her hard against his thrusts, making her scream loudly. Her tight channel was gushing and making suction noises, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed off the walls and mixed with Nathan's deep grunts and Betty's pleasrable screams. She felt the coil in the pit of her stomach about to snap and she could see stars behind the lids of her eyes. The Cyborg could feel her tighten around him to the point of it being unbearable. His thrusts became brutal and eratic, almost desperate.

She felt it hit her again, only way stronger than last time. Cable looked down and saw the circuit pattern spread across her skin in a flash. The moment the pattern lit under his robotic hand, he felt such orgasmic intensity that he exploaded inside her. She felt it and could feel it coming out on huge bursts. Nathan held his breath, afraid to move. But his cock was starting to go limp. So, he slowly pulled out, careful not to hurt Betty. He stayed sitting up, waiting to see what she would do.

Betty just simply let out a tired laugh, turned to face him and breathed , "Holy shit."

Nathan finally let out a breath and laid down next to her, pulling close to hold her against him. He gently nodded and muttered with a small, tired grin, "You can say that again."


	5. Stay With Me

Betty had felt very good the next morning. She was surprisingly able to untangle herself from Cable and sneak into her room to put on some clothes. She then went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for them.

Cable was a bit groggy when he woke up. But he remembered the events of the night before and smirked. He reached out to pull Betty back toward him, but frowned when he all he felt was air. He opened his eyes to find himself alone in bed. But the sound of sizzling down the hallway gave him a clue as to where she was. He dressed in the pants he wore the day before and walked out toward the kitchen.

Betty was spilling the fried eggs from the pan to two plates. She started preparing two glasses for orange juice when she felt two arms gently wrap around her waist from behind. She giggled when she felt Nathan kiss her right shoulder. "Good morning." She said.

"Mornin'." He said. He took one of the plates and one of the glasses of juice before going to the dining room table. Betty grabbed her own and sat across from him.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Nothing too awkward except the occasion glace when Betty thought he wasn't looking. Mostly, she was looking at his mechanical arm. After a few times of dodging his glance back, her luck ran out and he caught her staring. Betty tried to look away before he noticed, but she failed.

"If you wanna ask me something, go right ahead." He said. She looked uncertain, but he reassured her. "I'm not mad that you're curious. Just go ahead and ask."

With a breath, she looked at him and asked, "What is it? You didn't have a surgery to get that arm. It looks more like a virus."

"Technicallly, it's a techno-organic infection." He said.

"Well, biology was never my strong suit. I was always best at engineering." She countered.

"I was born with this infection. I used to look normal. But growing up, it progressed. It's hard to tell how much longer I've got before I completely lose my humanity." Nathan explained.

Betty stood and walked over to his mechanical side. She looked at the metal plating on his shoulder and was very curious. "Do you mind if I touch it?"

"Be my guest." Nathan sighed.

Betty lightly grazed her left hand over the metal, surprized at how warm it was. She closed her eyes and let her technopathy take control. Inside, she saw how it was a living organism. It moved, it breathed. It needed to attach itself to a host to survive. That was when she put it all together. It was a parasite. And most parasites could be extracted if the proper medical attention was brought to them. Or, in the sense of computers, apply an antivirus to fight back. She decided to do something that would most likely kill her, but she had to try. She latched onto the parasite and attacked it. She could feel it fighting and suffering from her attack. But she kept at it until it finally surrendered and died.

Betty suddenly jumped back and fell to the floor. Nathan turned and was quick to get up and help her stand up. He felt her do something within his body after she touched him. Whatever she did, it had a very drastic effect. After a few moments, she opened her eyes. "What did you do?" He asked softly.

"I killed it." She said in a hushed tone. "It was not an infection. It was a parasite." She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "It won't spread any further."

Nathan couldn't believe it. He picked her up, intending on putting her in her bed. But she stopped him. "No. No. Take me to the bunker." She pointed to the door next to the open pantry. He did as she instructed and went to the door. Upon opening it, he found a stairway leading to the basement. He followed the stairs to a door and opened it.

It was dark. He couldn't see anything if he tried. Betty inhaled before calling out, "TADASHI! Activate!" Lights turned on to reveal all sorts of weapons lining the walls, tables covered in different varieties of technology, and a computer desk in the closest corner with a massive screen and a huge harddrive. "Put me in my chair." She said softly.

"It would be a really smart idea to put her in her chair." A voice said from the speakers around the computer.

Cable looked ready to attack whoever that was. But Betty put her hand on his shoulder and said, "That's TADASHI. He's an A.I. program gifted to me by a billionaire genious engineer."

"At your service, sir." TADASHI said politely. "And as I said before, Betty should really be in her chair."

The cyborg reluctantly put her in the computer chair and watched as she leaned forward to touch her harddrive. The moment she made contact, the circuit pattern spread across her skin and glowed bright blue. She inhaled deeply and took a moment to steady herself.

"How are you feeling, Betty?" TADASHI asked.

"A lot better." She answered in her normal tone.

"What the Hell happened?" Nathan asked.

"At the table, when I touched you, I used my technopathy to see what the infection was on a much closer scale. Upon my inspection, I found that it wasn't an infection but a parasite. Looking at you from the perspective of a computer, I decided to attack it like an antivirus. In short, I cured you. Unfortunately, this metal plating on your body is irreversible. But, at least, it can't spread any further." She explained. "TADASHI, run diagnostics on me. Check to see if I caught anything from this."

"You got it, Boss." The A.I. said before scanning her.

"This will take some time." She commented. She then turned around in her chair and looked at her lover. "Any questions you have about all of this?"

"The fuck is all this?" He asked as he looked at all the weaponry.

"This is what I do for a living. I stalk cyber criminals, bust terrorist organizations that use codes on the web to communicate with. Things of that nature. I get paid by the government to do this. In exchange for not blabbing about them not doing their jobs correctly, they pay me in secret. But even if they tried to figure out who I am, they can't track me down through my networking. My I.P. address changes at least twenty times per second. My firewall is impenatrable. If they even try, I have a nasty Trojan virus just waiting to crash their network systems." She explained before standing up and leading him to one of the walls. "All mechanical weaponry is courtesy of Wade. This is his safehouse for his guns. But, every once in a while, he throws some electronic device my way to repair or upgrade." She then showed him her work table in the middle of the room. "I usually can make weapons of my own design. The 'Big One' took seven months to perfect. Would have taken longer if I didn't have TADASHI helping me out. Right, TADASHI?"

"All I told you to do was to look at the problem from a different angle." The A.I. responded.

"And that was the best advice any A.I. system ever gave me." Betty said with a smirk.

Nathan didn't know what to make of this. He couldn't even form words. But he had to wonder how someone like her, a mutant from a time where technology was very limited compared to his own, was able to reverse the infectiion he had for his whole life. Betty saw the conflict on his face and decided to change the subject. "You're more than welcome to come down here when Wade comes over, y'know, to avoid him. He knows that if he came down here, I'd activate TADASHI's 'Panic Mode'. And he'd be in pieces faster than he could say 'Ooops'. And if you want, I could set up another table so you could work on your weapons down here."

This woman was far more complex than he gave her credit for. And to top it all off, she was a bounty hunter like himself. If he were honest, that was a thought that made him hard. She was a badass underneath all the eccentricity she displayed. And it turned him on. He thought for a moment before looking at Betty, a naughty smirk flashing across his face. Betty knew that look, he gave it to her last night. Without much thought,she said, "TADASHI, leave the lights on and deactivate."

"You got it, Betty." The program responded before turning off. The last thing Betty wanted was TADASHI to witness what she and her lover were about to do in the bunker.


	6. Partition

**Okay, time for a little tidbit. The thing with TADASHI is that it's not a direct reference to Big Hero 6. It's actually a reference to Age Of Ultron. During the montage where everyone prepares to face the Ultron army in Sokovia, Tony goes through different programs to see which one should be in his system. In the shot where you see him pick up FRIDAY, if you look on the table, there is a program labled "TADASHI". So, I made reference to a reference. I love little easter eggs like that!**

* * *

It had been two months since Nathan moved in with Betty. And their relationship on grew from there. She eventually got rid of her full-sized matress and swapped it for a king-size so that he could share the room with her. When they weren't doing what Yukio often called "couples goals," they were in the bunker. All Cable did was maintence checks on his big gun. But he loved watching Betty at her computer. She often did her thing with crashing systems and leading the government to terrorists. It was funny to watch her groan when she got bored with an assignment. But one day, he came downstairs to find her talking to a black woman with, if he wasn't mistaken, a Wakandan accent. "My brother's coronation is amost here. You should really come over, show them that the outside world can accept what we really have to offer."

"Shuri, we're lucky your brother even let's us talk to each other. I'm the only outsider, besides an Avenger or two, who even knows the truth about Wakanda. But, imagine if I did show up. I can see it now. Every other citizen would look at me and wonder why the hell the whitest white person in the world is walking around this city. I'm also sure this M'Baku guy you mentioned would have a field day, just picking out every single flaw he saw with me being there, disrupting tradition." Betty joked.

"Still, it's so boring being the only genious here. I need someone to challenge my brain. At least I could may-...who is that man behind you?" Shuri suddenly asked.

Betty turned, spotting Nathan, and smiled. Turning back, she said, "That's the man I told you about. The one that I'm seeing."

Shuri's eyes widened. "You weren't kidding when you said he was huge. And that arm..."

"Hey!" Betty playfully snapped. "That's _MY_ cybernetic boy-toy you're gawking at." Both girls shared a laugh. "Anyway, give my love to your family."

"Will do. And don't worry. The package will arrive in a day or so." Shuri said. And with that, the signal disconnected.

"'Cybernetic boy-toy', huh?" Nathan smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me." Betty said.

Who was he to deny his woman? He craned his neck pressed his lips to hers. If anyone had told Nathan that he was going to settle down with perfect woman for him after his failed marriage, he would have called them crazy. He never thought he'd get into a relationship after his now ex-wife. And he honetsly couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Betty?" TADASHI interrupted.

With a groan, she turned to her computer screen. "What is it, TADASHI?"

"There's a visitor." The A.I. answered. The screen then flashed to the front porch where Wade, dressed in a gray sweat shirt with black jeans and sneakers, was standing with his hands on his hips like an impatient woman.

"Let him in." She sighed. She then turned back to Nathan and shrugged. "You know how he is."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He countered.

"True, but I'll make you a deal. If you put up with Wade's bullshit without threatening him, I'll let you take any one of these guns to the range and have fun with it." Betty offered with a smirk.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at the offer. He had to admit that the offer was very tempting. He looked around and saw one of the bigger guns hanging from the wall. He pointed to it and looked back at his lover. "That one."

Betty smirked and nodded. "Good choice." She was about to reach up and give him another kiss but they were interrupted by Wade.

"Woah, woah. You couldn't wait? You had to start without me?" He ranted.

Cable's right eye was already twitching from irritation, but he bit his tongue and said nothing. Betty snickered. She found his forced silence very amusing. She turned back to her friend and said, "You were never invited into our private life. But I know you probably came for the launcher."

"Daddy likes it when you know what he wants." Wade said in a sexy voice.

Nathan's knuckles were turning white from how hard he was clenching his fists. He wanted to punch Wade in the face so badly, but he was determined to prove he could hold his tongue. He watched as Betty walked over to the wall that had a rocket launcher near the top. He always thought that weapon had very little practicallity. But his thoughts on the weapon changed as he watched her reach up to get it. Her shirt rode up her body, just above her belly button. He never really noticed how sexy a woman's mid-drift was until he noticed how Betty's shirts would rise up when she reached for something above her head. It was almost as if the fabric was teasing him, taunting him with what it was hiding from him.

When Betty finally managed to get the rocket launcher, she let out a sigh and handed it to her friend. "I gotta warn you: sucker's got a helluva kick. Make sure no one's behind you when you shoot it."

"How bad could it be?" Wade asked as he ascended the stairs to leave.

"Famous last words, Wade." Betty called up to him. She turned back in time to be scooped up by Nathan and rushed to their room. He flung her on the bed and slammed the door shut, locking it after.

Nathan looked almost menacing as he stared at her. "It was hard enough to bite my tongue when he started talking." He then lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side, giving her a very hungry gaze. "But to tease me the way you did, and in front of that fucking moron, none the less. You were just begging to be punished."

Betty's eyes widened. She knew exactly what he was going to do. She made a desperate dash away from him, but couldn't stop her giggle fit. Nathan just made a quick grab for her legs and grabbed them. "Nate, stop it!" She squealed between fits of laughter.

"Oh, no. You're not getting out of this one." He said as he pulled her over and bent her over his knee, making her face his left side. He held her down with his robotic hand, careful not to be forceful with his strength. and he caressed her ass with his right. Try as she might, Betty just could not wriggle free from his grip. "If you don't stop moving around, I'm gonna tie you to the bed and tease you till you die."

"Promise?" Betty countered. Nathan raised his a few inches and gave her a light swat. It was enough to give a slight sting and make her gasp in surprise, but nothing she couldn't handle.

"The only words I wanna hear come from that pretty mouth are, 'yes sir,' and 'more.' Understood?" He growled into her ear before nibbling on it as he squeezed her right ass cheek.

"Y-Yes sir." She whimpered.

"Good girl."


	7. Pony

"Let's see how many times I spank you before you learn your lesson." Nathan growled before pulling down her yoga pants and giving her another swat. This time, it was stronger, making it sting a little more deliciously. And she moaned softly with each pat that followed. "And after that, I've got a list. We're gonna go down it...together. **_*SWAT*_** First, I'm gonna make you come...with just my fingers." _***SWAT*** _"Then, my mouth." _***SWAT***_ "And, finally, I'll let you have one chance to impress me with your obedience." He gave one final swat before soothly rubbing her perfect cheeks with his hand. "If you prove that you can obey, I'll let you do whatever you want to me. If not, then I will tease you senseless and just leave you in a needy, wanton state while I go to the range and have fun with that gun you promised that I could play with. And then, maybe, I'll fuck you so hard that it will leave a permanent dent in the mattress?"

"Yes sir." Betty immediately answered.

Nathan smirked. "Good. I'm glad to know you're so eager to obey." He then pulled down her panties, loving the dampness reflecting the light from her ceiling fan. She moaned at the feeling, loving every bit of friction she could get ut of it. Once they were pulled off of her legs, he put them up to his nose and inhaled deeply. "You are intoxicating, woman." He set them to the side and said, "If I hear you make any noise besides those words I told you to say, I'll gag you with your panties. Hear me?"

"Yes sir." She whimpered. Nate had never been this dominant before. Usually, they were all about him holding her down and making her scream his name. But this, this was a completely different side to him. She had to admit that it was very sexy. He used his robotic arm to hold her downn and let the fingers of his human hand delve between her slick folds to find her throbbing clitoris. The moment he made contact, she shivered. Her arousal was turned up past anything she even thought was high.

Nathan stroked her clit softly, watching her carefully, trying to see if she would make any noise he didn't want. He smirked when noticed how tightly she kept her eyes closed. She was struggling to keep from screaming. She even bit her lip, holding it all in. He couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped his mouth as he sped his fingers minstrations. He leaned forward to nibble on her ear before whispering, "Go on ahead. It's too damn quiet." He loved the sounds she made too much to force her to stay quiet for too long.

Betty moaned and grinded against his hand, needing release fast. She then shrieked when he started moving in a circular motion and added more pressure. She was so close. Every touch, both gentle and rough, every word spoken to her with his gruff voice, all of it added to her arousal. The tight coil in the pit of her stomach was only getting tighter. She didn't know how much more she could take until Nathan leaned into her ear and growled, "Scream for me."

It hit her like a Mac truck. She had used her fingers to orgasm before, but that was nothing compared to this. It was like he was a musician and she the instrument. His fingers played her and made her sing an orgasmic symphony.

Nathan felt her go limp and shiver over his lap. He could feel himself just puffing with pride at the thought that he was able to reduce her to a quaking pile of bliss. He helped her lay on the mattress, letting her legs dangle over the edge before kneeling in front of her. "Promise to make those beautiful noises you make when I eat you?" Unable to form words of any known language, Betty just nodded, causing Nathan to smirk. He then dragged her legs over his shoulders and went for his prize.

Betty screamed in pleasure, already sensitive and over-stimulated from the orgasm. She never knew her lover to be so dominating, and she loved it. The way he held her hip to the matress, restraining her from moving. The fact that he didn't care how sensative she already was. Or maybe he did care, maybe that was why he was such a generous lover. That was when she realized something. While her always loved eating her out like an exotic delicacy, he never gave her time to reciprocate it. Every time he finished his oral escapades, he was quick to plunge dick-first into her. Almost too quick.

"Nate, stop." She moaned.

That was a first. She never told him to stop before. He halted his actions and lifted his head up, mouth still shining from her dripping cunt. He had thought he did something wrong and looked very concerned. But she curled her fingers from her right hand, making a "come hither" motion. He stood up and leaned toward her. And before he knew it, she gripped his tank-top and seemed to throw him onto their bed. It was in slow motion to him, the way she manuvered herself to use her weight, hardly anything compared to him, andfling him around and shove him onto the mattress.

Betty stood over him, giving a look that was not easy to read. She didn't make him wait long, though, as she grabbed the hem of his jeans and unfastened them with minimal effort. She then pulled the zipper down and smirked at the sight of his cock springing up and bouncing a few times. "And I thought foreplay went both ways." She chuckled. Betty then took hold of the base with her left hand. She was shocked to hear Nathan gasp, never knowing the sound to exist. It was almost like he was surprised someone would touch him like his. "Didn't your ex ever play with this thing?" She curiously inquired.

Nathan looked a little flustered by the question. He would never admit it out loud, but he didn't have it in him to ask any woman to anything with his manhood, not after the first time his wife ever did. She didn't look like she enjoyed it. She almost seemed to regret it after trying. At the sight of his embarassment, Betty' s face softened. "Oh." She said softly. She then smiled and leaned into face, kind of loving how nervous she made him. "Baby, with a dick this big, I'm a little mad she didn't worship it." She then pulled back and knelt down in front of him. "Kind of like how I'm about to." She then ran her tongue along the underside, from the base all the way to the head.

Future-man nearly jumped out of his skin from the sensation. Never had he known that the human tongue could bring such plasure to his cock. He had to grip the sheet with both hands to feel like he was anchored to the earth. Betty smirked as her cute. little kitten licks elicited such a beautiful site before her. Cable, the tough-as-nails badass from the future, at her mercy. She wrapped her lips around the head and genlty suck, loving the moans and groans coming from her lover. When she saw how tightly he was holding her new sheets, she couldn't help but feel a slight sense of pride. She dipped her head, bobbing up and down and hollowing her cheeks. She dipped lower and lower with each bob, taking more of him, until she couldn't fit anymore, not that her hands couldn't handle the rest of him.

She sucked Nathan long and hard, making loud slurping noises in the process. She could feel him holding back from thrusting into her mouth and she had to laugh to herself. A man solely built on self-control and discipline was using every ounce of restraint and failing. She could feel it slipping from him. Just as she felt it slip and she saw, from just outside her line of vision, his hand about to grab her hair, she quickly lifted herself up and puled out of his reach, making him looked confused and miserably desperate. She chuckled as she pulled his jeans down his legs before speaking. "I've got my own list, Nate. A list of all the nasty, dirty things I plan to do to you. I can cross 'sucking of his monster-cock' off of it now. Now, I think I can go on to the next item." She then gave him a slight squeeze.

Nathan hissed in pleasure, not expecting her to do this to him. "And what's the next item on your list?" He moaned.

She crawled up his lap and straddled naked pelvis with her equally naked one. She slipped her shirt off and tossed it aside before picking up her panties that he placed on the mattress. She gave him a teasing kiss before shoving her panties into his mouth with a sly grin. "Ride you."


End file.
